The Forest
by gmate
Summary: This story is about all the chipmunks going to the forest... But theodore has a bad feeling about it... 0.o ... maybe its just because he is scared of the dark and ther is no light in the forest... or maybe something else is wrong...


**Well this is my first story! YEY! =D ... Its just the beginin of something BIG so just wait until i update the story... ill try my best to do it as fast as possible... well you may start reading the story.. oh and plaese forgive my bas spelling =P**

* * *

~the Forest~

It is a very sunny day with few clouds in the sky, the beautiful sky of France. In the distance you are able to see the Eiffel Tower with the sun right on top of it. It is a normal day for most of the people there… but not to everyone…

CRACK! The door of a small building is broken into two pieces when a man kicks it right in the middle.

The first man to enter goes to the right and the second one to the left.

-Room clear!- A voice is heard which comes from the right room, just as the other third man entered the building. Just after the first man had said that the other man who was on the left room said the same.

The last man that enters the building follows the hallway until he reaches another door that led into a room with a large window. He opened slowly and sees an enemy with a sniper looking outside through the window and says.

-So it ends like this…-

-NO! ... Says the surprised enemy and breathing heavily. Wait... please! Have mercy! –

-Mercy? Ahahaha... You fool, you think I'm going to let an enemy live?

-NO, wait… I was forced to do this!

-Yeah… and I'm also force to do this…-

BANG! BANG! BANG!... The first shot was a perfectly aimed shot to the head and the other shots when to his chest. The dead body hit the ground but the gun kept firing at him... The magazine of the machine gun got empty just on him as if someone was getting his revenge on him.

-HEY! That guy was my guy… I've been aiming my sniper rifle in him like for 2 minutes!- Simon said really angry.

-What! That's not true!... If so, why didn't you shot him?- Alvin said while laughing and taking his headset of his head so he can listen clear to his brother.

-Well… Um … He…- Simon said thinking an excuse. –He, was moving around the room and I couldn't get a clear shot on him… and we are in the same team! You could have left that guy to me?- Simon said still really angry.

-Yeah sure I've could, but… I'm on a streak!... Five more and I get the chopper- Alvin said really concentrated and anxious.

-I know but it's really boring to play like this if you get all my kills… and the team kills also- Simon said in a sad tone while still playing.

-Well… Sorry for being good at the game… Ones I get it I'll let you get your own kill streak… in Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 its easier than in Modern Warfare 2, so I think you can get it- Alvin said while still trying to get five more kills.

Getting the attention away of Alvin and Simon argue, Theodore recalled what he was doing and continued with his own business.

Theodore shook his head and continues counting.

-27, 28, 29, 30, and I'm out... I'll catch you this time- Theodore said while giggling.

Theodore went through all the corners of the house and all of the rooms searching for Eleanor. He entered his room really silently and stealthily, the room was really dark and with no natural light except for the light that came from the open door. Theodore is really scared of the dark so when he saw the red light that the switch of the lights does, he fear and jumps out as quickly as possible. He kept searching until he got the bad idea of searching in the closet which after opening it collapsed and everything falls on top of him.

An Ouch was heard and Eleanor gets out of her hiding spot to go and check on Theodore.

-A… Are you ok?- Eleanor said while going towards the mess that Theodore made.

-Yeah, I'm fine. My leg just hurts a little. Theodore said while rubbing his leg. Eleanor helps him to get up and the both go to the kitchen to grab some ice.

-Wooow... These guys are really loud sometimes, what do they do to make so much noise?... and they don't let me read my magazines in peace- Brittany said frustrated while she flips the pages of her magazine.

Jeanette nodded and said

-Yep, they are really loud... It's really hard to study like this-

-WAIT! What?... You are studying right now! On vacation?- Brittany said really confused and surprised, and then she said to herself that she wasn't really surprised because she and Simon are like nerds and the like to study.

-Well... Uh... Yeah... I just like to be informed-

Brittany rolled her eyes and continues reading her magazine. All the chipmunks where having fun in their vacations, each of them in the way they like to, Alvin playing videogames and some football and basketball, Simon sometimes hanging out with Alvin, practicing his singing or watching some documental on the TV, Theodore and Eleanor playing together, Jeanette doing the same as earlier and Brittany reading her magazines or shopping.

They have been on vacation for two weeks and still they all do the same as if they don't get bored of doing it. That was something that Dave didn't like a lot because they spend most of their time in the computer or TV, well almost all of them… mostly Alvin.

Dave wasn't home at that time but soon he got back full with supermarket bags, but he wasn't ready to see what was waiting for him.

As soon as he entered the house all he could do was stand in shock... All the living room was a mess and full of the objects that were in the closet. At first he got really angry and red but then he notices two chipmunks in the kitchen with some ice and went to see if they were ok.

-Hi guys ... Are you okay - Dave said referring to Theodore.

-Hi Dave… well yeah, I'm fine… my leg hurts a little. Aren't you mad about the mess?- Theodore said that final sentence with a sad tone.

-Not too much, it's just something I wasn't expecting… May I know how it happened?- Dave said with a curious face.

Theodore, half relieved, turned his gaze to Dave and explains.  
-Uh… we were playing hide and seek and I was searching for Eleanor… so I opened the closet and everything fall down and also some stuff fall into me.

-Well, that's something that wasn't supposed to happen, I told Alvin to order the closet, but as I can see just put everything he could there in a complete mess. I should begin to order it now.- Dave said in an angry tone.

-We can help you if you want?- Eleanor said.

-That will do… come on, let's start.- Dave said and they all start going to the living room.

They all start to clean the mess, each of them in the way they could, because they are chipmunks, so they are really small. Theodore finds a pin with a fireplace draw in it, then he starts to find more and more, and then he finds a band full with pins.

-Dave?-

-What Theo?-

-What's this stuff- Theodore said referring to the band full with pins.

-OH! There they are… I've been looking for them for a while. Well these are the pins or the medals i got for being a good boy scout and doing challenges as it.

-Ohh… and what is a boy scout?-

-Well it's a group of people, well kids, which go to the forest to camp and learn about nature and surviving in there. It's really nice to be one of them, I spend some good times with my friends there…I remember when Mike fall of the tree, it was really funny… You know what Theo, you just gave me a great Idea!- Said Dave really excited and enthusiastic.

* * *

**Well that was first chapter... as i said before oll try my best to update soon but nothing sure... Please reviw and tell me what you think abouyt it!  
Till next chapter!**


End file.
